


Strangers

by iwatchitforthesubtext



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwatchitforthesubtext/pseuds/iwatchitforthesubtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Homeless Network receives a special task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Squishes and thanks to Annie Talbot for the beta magic. All rights belong to Mr. Doyle, Mr. Moffat & Mr. Gatiss.

The moment the roll of quid is placed into her palm, Wiggins knows it’s not one of his usual requests.

She frowns but holds her tongue. He is thinner, now; restless eyes shadowed by the visor of a baseball cap.

It’s a look she is familiar with. London’s back alleys shelter too many of the haunted and heartbroken.

"Regular updates,” he demands. “A call in the case of something unusual.”

“Sherlock, should the doc notice–”

"See to it, he doesn’t.”

“Gotcha.”

“And forget that name.” He swallows and turns away. “Sherlock Holmes is dead. I’m a stranger from now on."


End file.
